Love and It's Corruption
by Alesche Ionned
Summary: Ever wonder that if there is a devil then is there not also Gods and Goddesses. Come and meet the newest people to the Inkwell Isle as you will find them to be quite the trio. Big thanks to ready1set2die3 you should check her out on AO3 or Tumblr she is awesome!
1. Chapter 1 Packing it up

Chapter one: Packing it up

On the mainland, a good deal away from the Inkwell Isles love is in the air as many couples wander the street. Some stop by the sweet shop getting a treat for their sweetheart or they just walk with their arms linked. Unknown to these couples a careful set of eyes watches them scanning the crowds for any discourse. She does not see anything wrong for now as she heads back to where she came. The place is in tones of red and black done in Victorian style. On the steps lies a boy snoozing away his red hair an uncontrollable mess just as uncontrollable as him.

"Eros wake up!" she yells at him the only time she actually does as she is soft-spoken. Eros hearing her scream jumping in the air and as he lands glares at her.

" Lyre you don't have to yell at this rate you'll make me deaf." he wines at that Lyre huffs.

"I wouldn't have to yell at you if you actually went and did your job instead of sleeping all the time I'm surprised that Mistress hasn't already yelled at you."

" Ah you worry too much she loves us she could never be mad at us." Lyre sighs at Eros notion.

"If that is what gets you through the day Eros then, by all means, believe it. I'm going to give my report you best do so too that is if you even have yours." That said Lyre heads inside and directly heads to the lounge where the Mistress is without a doubt. Reaching the door Lyre knocks and waits for a response.

" Come in." a sweet calm voice beckons her. Lyre opens the door to see her dear Mistress laying on the chaise lounge. Upon Lyre entering the room the Mistresses has a loving smile on her face.

"My dear Lyre what do you need of me?"

"I've come to give you my report for today"

"Oh!It's already that late in the day I did not even realize Lyre you must be tired please come sit with me." She pats the spot next to her intently. Lyre face flushes the lightest tint of pink at the invitation as she sits down.

" There is not much to report for today my lady as there are many happy couples surely you must feel it."

" That I do but I like to hear you say it yourself, after all, I love our talks." she reaches over to grab a brush from the side table as she turns to fully face Lyre. " Lyre turn around your hair is a mess let me brush it." Lyre complies as Aphrodite glides the brush through her hair getting the tangles out.

" Lyre we are going to be moving to the Inkwell Isles," Aphrodite says bluntly as she is always straight to the point with Lyre.

"I have noticed people heading their mainly, loving couples and I believe that a change of scenery will do all of us some good. So what do you think about it?"

" I think that would be nice," Lyre says relaxing under the gentle caress of the brush. Aphrodite smiles at her response.

" I'm glad that you think so darling as we are going to be heading there in a couple of days so I want you to start packing."

" Okay, I will start packing right away." Lyre gets up as Aphrodite is done brushing her hair. She heads for the stair leading to her room at the end of the hall. The room is a nice size with light blue walls that make it feel a little bit bigger than it is. There is a desk in the corner covered in papers and notebooks some look to be reports and the others drawings. Lyre head straight for the desk knowing that it would be the thing that would be the longest to pack up.

" This is going to take more time than anything after all Aphrodite just leaves the paperwork to me. Guess it's my own fault for letting it be this much of a mess."

Lyre first starts with the drawings a few little things she did when bored or stressed nothing much most end up in the trash while a few are set aside in a stack. Then she starts to collect the reports glancing at them to check the dates to organize notices something that she has not before the reports have been off. She must not have noticed it before due to being tired but looking now the percentages of love seem to have been going down.

" Could this be why Aphrodite wants to leave the mainland? But didn't she say there was plenty of loving couples herself and I have not noticed there to be any difference so why? Even with the couples heading there the love here should be enough and surely this can't just be the want for a change of scenery"

Lyre wants to get to the bottom of this but with only a couple days there is no way that she would be able to find the answers.

"No use in trying to solve this now with the little time I have but that does not mean I won't look for the answers later."

Lyre throws the reports in a box and continues to pack up her room until the only thing not packed up and put aside is her bed that she falls back onto. Exhausted Lyre is asleep right away with just one last thought on her mind being.

Why?


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival at the Isle

Chapter 2: Arrival at the Isle

Lyre awakens to the sound of people bustling around. Which there should be no noise at all considering she's always the first one up in the house. Lyre is alarmed as she is always the first one up. She rushes out of bed not bothering to change.

Aphrodite is leaning against the counter nursing a cup of coffee when Lyre rushes in. Lyre looks around as her eyes widen as she sees Aphrodite. Aphrodite hides a small smile behind her coffee cup then sets it down on the counter.

"Surprised to see me up before you Lyre," she gives a small laugh. " I got up early to let the movers in."

Lyre gives a sigh of relief glad that she hadn't actually overslept. Afterall she thought it was really late as Aphrodite sleeps in all the time. Lyre heads over to the cabinet getting out a bowl and goes to grab her usual cereal when Aphrodite stops her.

" Lyre wait I'm going to make breakfast do you want to help?"

Lyre smiles brightly and shakes her head yes as it is so rare for Aphrodite to make breakfast and cooking with her is one of Lyre's favorite things to do. Though Lyre is more of a baker than anything as she is always making sweets be it brownies or cookies.

"What are we gonna make Aphrodite?"

"Whatever you want to make dearie."

"Umm Oh, how about chocolate chip pancakes?"

"That sounds great."

Aphrodite gets out a large bowl from the cabinet while Lyre grabs the recipe book off on fo the selves and taking a few seconds to flip through and find the recipe. She take a second to reach in the fridge taking out the eggs, butter, and milk.

"Aphrodite can you get the flour, salt, and baking powder."

Aphrodite grabs all three and they both get started with Lyre mixing the wet ingredients and Aphrodite sifting the dry ingredients together. It only take a little bit of time until the ingredients are mixed together into a wonderful batter. Aphrodite grabs the frying pan placing it on the stove as it heats up enough to start making the pancakes. The batter hits the pan sizzling as it starts to form bubbles.

" Lyre you want to put in the chocolate chips?" Aphrodite points to a bag on the counter.

Lyre nods her head grabbing the bag and sprinkling in a good deal of chocolate chips. The kitchen is peaceful as the two continue to quietly cook until a something crashes and Eros barrels into the kitchen. His clothes are dirty as they look to be covered in soil but Eros doesn't seem to care as he spots the finished pancakes cooling as he makes a dive for them. Aphrodite grabs them just in time for Eros to miss causing him to crash into the table.

" Hey what's the big deal I was gonna eat those!" Eros exclaims rubbing his sore head.

" You are not going to be eating anything until you one clean up the plant that you no doubtingly broke and two got clean yourself up." Aphrodite points Eros out of the kitchen.

Eros heaves a sigh as he begrudgingly goes. Aphrodite huffs placing the plate back on the table when she hears the softest of giggles. She looks at Lyre her look softens to one of fondness at the sweet laughter of one so quiet.

" Now my dear what's so funny?" she asks

Lyre stops her giggles in surprise and embarrassment that Aphrodite had heard her.

" Oh, nothing really it's just you know Eros well being Eros."

" True his antics are quite laughable."

The two then are quiet again as they finish the pancakes making just enough for the three of them. Eros walks in his clothes clean not a speck of soil in sight yet his hair never changes from the disaster it is a mess of crimson red. He sits down at the table as he lays himself across it pouting as he whines.

" Can I eat now?"

"Yes you can, here you go"

Aphrodite places a plate of pancakes down for Eros who without any hesitation digs into his stack while she and Lyre take their seats eating their pancakes at a far more civilized pace.

They finish breakfast and clean the table so that the movers can come to pack up the room. They head to their rooms to change and grab the last of their things. The movers place the last few boxes in the truck and leave for the docks. The three head down not too long after bags in hand as they give one last look at the house. They don't look too long as the head out to the car and place their bags in the trunk. Aphrodite gets in the driver's seat Eros calls shotgun which he gets to be while Lyre sits in the back. The ride to the docks is twenty minutes as Aphrodite parks she and Eros get out of the car but Lyre does not. Aphrodite looks in the back seat to see Lyre sleeping peacefully Aphrodite doesn't want to wake her but she has to.

" Lyre darling you need to wake up," Aphrodite says softly as she gently shakes Lyre. Lyre's eyes flutter open and she starts to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

" Aphrodite, what is it?"

" We're at the docks dearie we need to get on board okay."

" Oh, we're already here."

"Yep now come on let's go"

The three board the ship and are lead down to their cabin for the trip. Aphrodite sets down her bag while Lyre settles herself on the bed pulling a book out of her bag. Eros as usual wastes no time in running off somewhere most likely to end up hurting himself again.

" Lyre are you sure you want to just sit in here and read?"

" I'm sure I still am a little sleepy so I might take a nap"

"Okay I'll be back in a little I'm going to go mingle with the other passengers if you need me okay."

The ship docks a few hours later and they get back in the car again. It takes only five minutes to reach their new home from the docks. The house is a grand Victorian manor turret and all. It's black with lovely shades of crimson red throughout. Aphrodite looks extremely pleased while Eros looks to be excited to have a new place to explore and cause trouble. Lyre looks uncertain as she has only ever known their old home, unlike Eros and Aphrodite that have lived in several different places. Aphrodite notices Lyre's unease goes to wrap her arm around her.

"Hey everything is going to be alright I understand that this is all new and you have Eros and I okay." She gives Lyre a reaffirming squeeze and Lyre nods.

Letting go of Lyre Aphrodite reaches into her pockets and grabs the keys and unlocks the front door with a grand gesture.

"Well, here it is dearies our new home!"


	3. Chapter 3 Settling On In

Chapter 3 Settling on in

Chapter 3 Settling on in **  
**

The three enter into the foyer where the movers are unpacking everything. Boxes are scattered everywhere some big others small. Carpets are rolled out as couches and chairs get situated in their proper places. Eros takes one second to look around before he takes off as always. He does not hear Aphrodite's warning.

" Wait Eros don't take off you could get lost!," seeing that her warning is in vain Aphrodite heaves a sigh " Why do I even try? He never listens."

" Aphrodite uh do you want me to go after him?"

" No I don't want both of you getting lost and frankly I'm quite sure we'll find Eros when we hear something either crash or fall."

" True I just hope he doesn't hurt himself too badly."

" I wouldn't worry too much there isn't too much he can get hurt with."

"Okay."

" I really do wish he hadn't run off cause I wanted to show both of you your rooms so you can get settled in. Oh well, I can show you to your room come on."

Aphrodite grabs her bags as Lyre does the same. She heads for the staircase Lyre in tow they head to the second floor. Aphrodite takes a left to the east wing of the manor as she goes straight to the end of the hall. She stops in front of a black door that she opens and gestures for Lyre to enter.

"This is your room darling. What do you think?"

Lyre cannot answer as she is in awe. The room is large the walls are a light purple so are the curtains. Everything is a mix of purple and black with some white. Yet the color scheme is not what leaves Lyre in awe she is in awe of the window seat something that she has always wanted but couldn't have at the old house.

"I love it. But how did you know I wanted a window seat I never told you"

"Hehe you never had to Lyre I noticed how when we would head to the bookstore you would head straight to the window seat as soon as you found a book you liked. I saw how sad you would look when we had to leave so of course, I wanted to make sure to have one in your room."

Aphrodite is caught off guard as Lyre rushes and envelopes her in a bone-crushing hug. It takes her a second to right herself so they both don't fall down as Aphrodite hugs Lyre back.

"Thank you!"

"Hehe how about I leave you to get settled in dearie?"

"Okay," Lyre says letting go of Aphrodite she grabs here bags heading into her room closing the door behind her.

Aphrodite takes a right going down another hall halfway to a crimson red door that she opens revealing a large bedroom. Everything is red or black from the floor to the ceiling the bed is an ocean of pillows piled high that Aphrodite immediately falls back into.

"I'm finally here after all this time he thought I would never find him." She sits up a look of satisfaction on her face as she pulls an envelope out of the dress pocket.

Aphrodite gets up heading over a set of double doors that she open which lead out onto the balcony. Aphrodite leans against the railing and raises her hand to her mouth and whistles. It takes a moment for her call to be answered as a large black swan lands gracefully on the railing beside her. She holds the letter out for the swan as it the grasps it in its bill.

" Mavros I trust you know where to bring this." Mavros gives a nod as he takes off with on great flap of his wings.

Aphrodite watches him until he disappears over the horizon. Aphrodite heads back on in closing the balcony doors behind her. She sighs a look of relief on her face to have the heavy weight of the letter lifted from her shoulders. Yet her moment of relief is short lived as loud crash shakes the house. Aphrodite rushes out of her room making a dash down the hall as she sees Lyre leave her room.

"What on earth was that?"

"It sounds like it came from the library it's this way follow me."

Aphrodite leads them downstairs to the lower east wing to the library. It's quite large with shelves that reach the ceiling that is currently bare just waiting to be filled with all kinds of books. Well, all except for one shelf that has toppled over. When Aphrodite and Lyre get closer they notice something that alarms them.

"Eros!" They both scream seeing him trapped under the bookcase.

Aphrodite rushes to one side to the bookcase and pulls it up while Lyre grabs hold of Eros and drag him out. Aphrodite drops the bookcase down and rushes to cradle Eros in her arms as she notices that he's unconscious.

"Eros! Eros darling wake up! Eros!" Aphrodite says frantically as she taps on Eros's cheek trying to rouse him.

After a moment Eros's groans as he scrunches his face. He slowly blinks his eyes open it take him a moment to focus and when he does he sees Aphrodite's worried face.

"Ugh what happened?"

" Eros thank goodness you're awake. How the heck did you make the bookcase fall on top of you?"

"Uh funny story there I was just walking around and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up walking smack dab into the shelf."

Aphrodite shakes her head for a second before she stands up holding Eros bridal style as Lyre follows. Eros tries to struggle out of her hold complaining that he can walk yet Aphrodite ignores his protest. She heads out of the library as she yells for one of the movers to fix the shelf and make sure it can't fall again. Heading upstairs back to the east wing they stop at a door down the hall between Lyre and Aphrodite's rooms.

" Lyre dearie can you get the door please?" Lyre opens the door.

Aphrodite walks in and sets Eros down on the bed making him lay down as she pulls the blankets over him. Eros tries to get up but Aphrodite's stern look makes him give up.

"You just got hurt and I don't care if ya say ya fine I want you to stay in bed so ya don't go an hurt ya self again."

"But Aphrodite you know nothing can really hurt me right?"

"Yes I do know that but that doesn't mean I like seeing ya bang ya self up okay."

"Okay."

"Yeah Eros I don't like seeing you hurt either," Lyre says from her spot by the door.

"Aww Lyre that means a lot coming from ya." Eros cracks a smile.

"Well, I think that this was enough excitement for today how about we all turn in for the night." Aphrodite heads over to the door next to Lyre as they both say goodnight to Eros.

Lyre heads to her room while Aphrodite heads to hers. When Aphrodite enters she sees the balcony doors are open when she is sure she had closed them before. She heads over to close them when she sees the reason they are open. Curled up on her bed is Mavros sound asleep. Aphrodite smiles softly as she closes the doors before heading over to the bed. She picks up Mavros petting his soft feathers as he gives a soft croon.

"Poor thing you must be exhausted I didn't think it'd be that far away. I'm sorry."

Aphrodite sets Mavros down on one of her many pillows as she goes to get ready for bed. It takes her a few moments to put on her nightgown and climb into bed. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Neighbors

Chapter 4 Meeting the neighbors

Aphrodite, Lyre, and Eros are getting ready to leave the house as Aphrodite planned for them to got introduce themselves to the neighbors. Eros is excited while Lyre is a little unsure. They head out no real destination in mind as Aphrodite planned to just explore and say hi to those they see. Yet this plan is shorty thrown out the window as Eros starts acting up.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Aphrodite and lyre both answer puzzled

"Eros and his uncontrollable appetite, of course, he would go food right away."Aphrodite deadpans as she and Lyre race after him.

They stop out of breath breathing heavy as the glance around trying to spot Eros. Lyre spots him as she points over by a funnel cake stand where a content Eros is munching away on one. They storm up to him irritation clear on their faces as they get ready to give him an earful for running off.

Yet they are stopped when they hear excited barking as something zooms past them heading straight for Eros. They are disoriented for a second and when they right themselves they see Eros sprawled on the ground with what looks to be a balloon dog excitedly licking him.

"James James! Where are you boy?!" A voice calls out.

Aphrodite and Lyre look to see the owner of the voice is a colorful clown in red and blue looking around frantically as he holds a leash in his hand. He stops when he spots James as he jumps in surprise

"Sorry about James he's very excitable. Hi, I'm Beppi the clown, again I'm sorry about James."

"Hehe, I wouldn't be too sorry Eros looks to be enjoying himself."

Happy peals of laughter come from Eros as they all look to see that he had gotten up and has a happy James chasing after him. Aphrodite smiles at the sweet moment

Then she calls Eros over who stops playing and heads over to her a slight pout on his face.

Aphrodite knows that look and it never fails to get to her no matter what and when Eros tugs on Aphrodite's sleeve gently to get her attention and whispers to her she knows she can't say no. Seeing Eros's face light up with joy is always so sweet so childish but endearing. Aphrodite nods then approaches Beppi as he just finished getting James's leash on.

"Well, would it be okay with you if Eros could stay here and play with James?"

" That sounds like a perfect idea James here is always wanting someone to play with and I think he really likes Eros. What do you say bo you wanna go have fun with your new friend.?"

Beppi can hardly hold James leash in his excitement for being able to have his friend stay as James zips around trying to get to Eros. Beppi can keep a grip on the leash it slips out of his hand and James jumps on Eros causing them both to fall down. Everyone laughs at their antics but it's not long before Eros gets up.

"See ya later Aphrodite and Lyre!" Eros yells over his shoulder while he runs off with James as Beppi tries to catch up with them.

They leave Eros to enjoy his time with Beppi and James while Aphrodite and Lyre head off to where Aphrodite had first planned to visit. Getting back on track it does not take them long to traverse down the road to their destination.

The smell of candy and sweets is almost overwhelming to Aphrodite while Lyre is content almost swooning over it, after all, she does have quite the sweet tooth but at least she can control herself, unlike Eros. Yet her swooning is short lived as a voice shouts.

"Halt who goes there!"

Aphrodite and Lyre look and see a Cupcake?

"State your business here!"

"We've come to introduce ourselves we just moved here."

"What are your names?"

"I am Aphrodite and this is my darling Lyre."

The Cupcake is about to say something when he is cut off.

"Muffsky Chernikov that's enough! Let our guests come in!"

"Yes! Of course Baroness von Bon Bon!"

The gate to the castle opens and out steps Muffsky as he gestures for Aphrodite and Lyre to follow him in. He leads them through till they reach the garden where the Baroness is seated she waves them over.

"Please take a seat. Now, what do I owe the pleasure to this visit?"

"Well, we just moved here and found it best to introduce ourselves Lady Bon Bon."

"Oh, what joy it is most certainly to have some new folks here!"

Baroness von BonBon clasps her hands together as her eyes sparkle with excitement. She notices that one of her servants has brought out the tea cart. Not one to be rude she asks.

"Would you both like to stay for tea?"

"We would love to"

Teacups are set out and filled with some earl gray while a dessert tray is placed in the center of the table displaying a wide array of macarons. Which just so happen to be Lyre's favorite especially the purple ones. It isn't long till they are all settled in regaling each other with stories and enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile, as everyone is getting acquainted a letter is making its way to its receiver. Mavros had reached his destination yesterday leaving the letter on the person's desk

He opens the letter prepared for it to just be some drivel of a poor unfortunate soul begging to get out of their contract which is nothing new. Yet he isn't prepared for what he is about to read.

Devil.

I've finally found you after all this time. Tracking you down is by far the hardest thing I've ever done. Getting here was the easy part but now comes the hard part dearie. You betrayed me worse than you know and I'm here to make you feel the same pain I feel each and every day for what you did.

Love,

The goddess you once knew

The amount of hate a loathing in the letter is palatable yet that doesn't phase him what does if who the letter is from for he surely thought she as long gone. But there is no mistaking the elegant script even after all this time. He wants to burn it act like he never saw it but before he can the door to the office opens causing him to hastily hove it into a drawer and deal with it later as he has a more important thing to deal with.

Back with Aphrodite, Lyre, and Eros. Not long after enjoying their tea Aphrodite and Lyre went to collect Eros who for sure is going to sleep like a rock tonight with all the running around he did. Lyre, on the other hand, might not with all the macarons she ate. They all head inside Eros doesn't even make it to his room as he falls asleep on the couch. Aphrodite and Lyre giggle at this.

" I'm gonna go put him in bed Lyre and then I'm gonna turn in too I think maybe you should do the same okay."

"Okay."

Lyre goes to her room but is not even the slightest bit tired. She really regrets eating all those macarons so late in the day. Her mind is buzzing there must be something she can do to calm herself. Lyre grabs one of her unpacked boxes thinking that organizing will calm her down. Opening the box she sees it full of papers she takes a couple out seeing that they are her sketches looking at the makes her want to finish them.

It is too late to break out her materials so she goes back to looking through it and comes across the reports. She had completely forgotten about them as she meant to confront Aphrodite about them but yet again it is too late for her too. Finding the trying to organize is just not work Lyre resolves to just try to get some sleep and deal with it all in the morning.


End file.
